My Lover's Got Humour
by MrsInfinity
Summary: Pansy was resigned to live the rest of her after war life in misery until a certain Ravenclaw came twirling into her life and changed everything. My Lovers got humour, she's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybodys disapproval, I should've worshipped her sooner. Written for sing me a rares b-side comp. Winner Best Fluff-Runner Up Best Romamce


My lover's got humour

She's the giggle at a funeral

Knows everybody's disapproval

I should've worshipped her sooner

If the heavens ever did speak

She's the last true mouthpiece

Every Sunday's getting more bleak

A fresh poison each week

"We were born sick," you heard them say it

My church offers no absolutes

She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."

The only heaven I'll be sent to

Is when I'm alone with you

Xxx

Pansy could pinpoint precisely, with an unwavering degree of certainty, the exact moment in time when she knew she was completely and utterly fucked. It didn't take years of combing over every memory and diminutive detail of her life to figure it out. It all began with the infamous "But, he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!" outburst. Everything in her life since had been an undeniable shit-show.

A year and a half had passed since The Great War; everyone finally seemed to be healing and moving on with their lives. Not Pansy Parkinson though; no, Pansy was still dealing with the aftermath and all those lovely healing peoples' unforgiving temperaments. Her father had been carted off to Azkaban along with the Dark Lord's other followers proceeding "The Final Showdown" between Harry and Voldemort. Her familial home was seized immediately, the vaults emptied out, and the Ministry had assumed all assets. Reparations, they claimed, for all her family had done in the wake of Voldemort's journey for absolute power. What happened to the relations of the Death Eaters never seemed to weigh on anyone's minds, they never thought twice about the struggling remnants of the broken families. Her mother, unable to cope with the poverty and shame associated with what her husband had wrought down upon their family, avada'd herself just weeks after the last galleon had been swept from the vaults.

Then a flighty, Fae-like creature came twirling into her life, quite literally, as Pansy was in the midst of being berated by her landlady regarding the rent and everything changed.

Xxx

Pansy had meant to pay all of it, really she had. She also enjoyed eating and, you know, not starving to death, so had been short when rent came due. In the middle of being told what a lowlife individual she was, just like her father had been, one Luna Lovegood came spinning around the corner of the corridor and smacked straight into the cranky old biddy giving Pansy the what-for. She didn't even apologize, just smiled a dazzling display of perfect teeth and full lips at Pansy and kept spinning until she reached a flat five doors down and slipped into the open doorway. Pansy stared after her, gobsmacked. So long had she been lost in thought that it took the bitter old women still splayed on the carpet, booting her in the shin and demanding to be helped up to break the spell finally.

"Bloody hell, you old hag," she exclaimed, rubbing her leg and cursing at the bruise beginning to form. "No need to cripple me too. It's not like I knocked you down on your fat arse!" _Whoops_ , Pansy thought to herself, that was probably getting her evicted. Luckily, the landlady was hard of hearing and missed everything after "Bloody hell" and only demanded Pansy help her up again, which Pansy did reluctantly.

"Look, I'll bring you what I owe tomorrow morning, and I promise it won't happen again."

The woman just nodded her head, murmuring, "Yes, Yes, good then. Excuse me..." and hobbled towards where Luna had disappeared. Pansy shut the door and receded into her flat, still unsure of what had just happened. The memory of Luna's joyous smile replayed over and over in her head, keeping Pansy up most of the night and into the next week until she happened to run into the curious Ravenclaw yet again six days later in the lobby of her complex. This time, however, Luna stopped to say a cheerful "Hello" before beginning the strange spinning ritual again as she made her way up the stairs and back into the door Pansy had seen Luna enter the week before. It was a slow madness to become obsessed with the smallest of things, such as the way Luna's long silver hair perfectly fanned out around her when she would complete each revolution, but Pansy soon found herself doing just that- going mad.

This routine continued to happen every Thursday for three months, and Pansy made sure she was there to witness the odd occurrences. Unable to explain why each time, she became more and more entranced by the woman who always said hello to her with the most beautiful smile and not a hint of contempt. Pansy was not accustomed to the pleasant disposition; she became a barmaid at the Leaky Cauldron shortly after her mother's death and in the year since her employment Pansy could count on one hand the number of people who had had kind words to spare for her.

Finally, Pansy struck up the nerve to ask Luna why she chose her strange way of travel and Luna was all too pleased to let her in on the secret.

"The Nargles cant stick to you if you spin of course! There's a horrible infestation in this building, and I don't want to get the Fuzzles. Nor do I want my friend, Mr. Greystone, to get them either." Luna grabbed a pair of peculiar glasses from her purse, and slipped them on before exclaiming, "Oh my, you have the worst case of those pesky critters I've ever seen!" She grabbed Pansy's hands and held them close to her chest for a moment. Pansy didn't even object; she was too busy contemplating how someone's hands could be so soft. "Here let me show you how to get rid of them, and then I'll instruct you on how to get the proper spin to ensure those buggers never land on you again!"

"Nargles?" Pansy questioned.

"Oh yes, they were quite horrible back at Hogwarts. Poor Harry had them all the time, I tried to teach him how to be rid of them but he wouldn't listen." Luna dropped her hands, and Pansy wasn't sure why it bothered her so much. It had been a short interaction, but it was enough to throw Pansy's emotions entirely out of the comfortable range.

"Yes, well..." She fumbled through her vocabulary, trying desperately to string a coherent sentence together. "Have fun with that." Fuck, she was a blooming chicken.

"Bye," Pansy added hastily, before dashing off down the hall and into the safety of her flat. She was banging her head against the door at her cowardice when there was a soft knock answering her back. Pansy took a deep breath before opening it and was surprised when Luna pushed past her uninvited and began to rummage through her small kitchen.

"It's quite easy to do, all you need is a teapot, but it needs to be turquoise," Luna began to explain," few sprigs of baby's breath and lavender. As well as three drops of honey water and just a little bit of Flobberworm mucus."

Pansy, who was still holding the door to her flat open, mouth ajar and eyes as wide as they would go, couldn't believe what was happening. After a minute she managed to close her door and absently walk to her couch, sitting down on the horrid orange cushions and pretending nothing out of the normal was occurring; completely ignoring the fact that there was a strangely alluring witch banging around in her kitchen. A few minutes passed before she heard a delicate voice ask, "Do you have any sugar?"

"What?" Pansy replied. Oh, that's right. Luna Lovegood was in her flat.

Luna Lovegood was handing her a fresh cup of suspicious-smelling tea.

"Sugar," Luna smiled after Pansy finally took the cup from her outstretched hands."Do you have any? I noticed you looked hungry and thought I might make some pumpkin crepes."

Luna Lovegood was asking if she could make her food.

"Um... sure, it's behind the salt and pepper, the first cabinet on the right," Pansy stammered out, pointing toward the cabinet in question. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she was starved for companionship these days and wasn't about to throw the chance of an afternoon with the star of her dreams over the past few months out the proverbial door.

She unconcernedly sampled the tea Luna had given her; it was a tad bitter, but not altogether disgusting, and she promptly downed the cup. The newfangled liquid was unquestionably having some sort of effect on her because Pansy suddenly felt like she was ten pounds lighter; every bone in her body no longer ached and the stress that had been eating away at her over the years began to fade.

"What the..." Pansy wondered aloud.

Luna glanced toward her, a spot of flour stuck to her delicate nose, and smiled, answering simply "Nargles."

Xxx

She wasn't sure how Luna had achieved it, but Pansy fucking Parkison was invited to the wedding of the century. Harry Potter was finally marrying the Granger girl, and Luna had asked her to be her date. It was to be their first official outing together, and Pansy was nervous beyond the help of any of Luna's magic teas. Honestly, she had thought Luna was joking, but the proof was in the pudding, literally; her ignorant owl had dropped the elegant invite into the pudding on the table.

"Seriously, Apollo, you think you deserve a treat?" Pansy arched a brow at the ruddy bird, his impatient tapping on her wrist indicating he thought just that.

Before she was able to shoo him away, Luna appeared and held out a biscuit for the begging beast. "Hello Appy, what a generous friend you are to bring us such good news."

Pansy rolled her eyes before rising from her stool at the table, and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "You spoil him too much. He's getting fat, and his aim is getting worse."

Luna disagreed, pointing to the newspaper and various parcels that had landed on the floor, "He just had a heavy load this time."

Pansy smiled and shook her head. "So this Potter thing is happening huh?" She tried to hide the nervous tremble in her voice, but she could never fool Luna, who was already moving towards her and encompassing her in a loving embrace.

"It will be okay, and no one hates you quite like you think they do. I didn't even ask Harry yet. He must've already known. I've long suspected his family is descended from seers, but he won't let me investigate."

Pansy just nodded her head into Luna's shoulders and drew her in as tight as possible before giving her a languishing kiss. Luna always tasted like chocolate and oranges, it was intoxicating and one of her favorite things. A sharp buzzing noise began behind her and Pansy sighed into the kiss before breaking it off. "I need to go to work, unfortunately. I have to buy a flashy new dress for a very important day, don't you know?"

As hard as she tried, and to the misfortune of a few people she plowed through on the crowded streets, Pansy was late. She should've left immediately after the first alarm; however, Luna had been a little too tempting. The whole world seemed to melt away when she was with her; who she was, what her last name meant, and what was expected of her ceased to exist. Now Pansy was late by about ten minutes.

"...this is the last time Miss Parkison, I'm sorry, but you're fired."

Pansy was trying to come up with excuses as to why and how it would never happen again, but her manager wasn't having it. Pansy suspected the new owner, Hannah Abbot, would've been the one to let her go. She wasn't kind to the girl during their Hogwarts days; in fact, Pansy was unnecessarily cruel, and she understood the need to hold a grudge. She had been late only twice before, and the severity of the punishment didn't meet the crime, and she screamed as much to the entire pub. Hannah came running from the back looking frantic.

"What's going on here?"

"Miss Parkison was being informed of her dismissal from this establishment and wasn't too keen on it." The sleazy manager, Mr. Cornerstone, said. His oily slicked back hair had always bothered Pansy; the fool had to have known that wasn't an alluring style on him.

"Why is that exactly?" Hannah questioned, placing her hands on her hips, and tapping her foot whilst staring down the manager as he clamored for a response.

"She was late... surely that isn't how we wish to present ourselves, rewarding tardiness? Why, I have a cousin who would be perfect for the position, and I can assure you she will never be late and isn't the useless daughter of a Death Eat-" His sentence was cut short and replaced by the sound of a harsh slap to the side of his face.

The Leaky Cauldron's busy chatter immediately ceased as everyone had gone dead silent. A seething Hannah Abbot was towering over a whimpering Mr. Cornerstone, his face already displaying a purpled handprint.

"Y-you h-h-hit me..." he stammered out, the shock apparent in his words.

Hannah chuckled, shrugged her shoulders and answered, "You deserved it. Now get out of my pub. You're fired." Without missing a beat or even taking a breath, Hannah trained her eyes on a wide-eyed Pansy and asked, "How about a promotion? You have seniority after all."

"Do I get a raise?" she finally replied, holding back the laughter as a mortified raced out the doors. Hannah smiled big and beckoned for Pansy to join her as she returned to her office. "Why don't we talk about that?"

Xxx

The wedding started out as a disaster, and not because of her. Moreso was due to the fact the bride had a psycho ex-boyfriend waiting in the wings. He decided that a grand gesture during the vow ceremony was the perfect way to let his feelings be known. It wasn't, and the wands of twenty witches and wizards fired off a slew of various hexes, now Viktor Krum thought he was a giant pink bunny named JoJo Supreme and was the newest resident on the 6th floor of St. Mungos. Pansy herself had enjoyed the reception, danced with a few unfailingly charming extensions of the Weasley family, Bill in particular helping to put her awkwardness at ease. He made a point of pointing out far more unsavory characters in attendance and let her know no one worth a damn blamed her for her father's sins and a scared teenager's lousy choice of words.

After that conversation Pansy managed to have a fantastic time, she made small talk with the newlyweds and offered them her congratulations. She kissed Luna every chance she got, and no one batted an eye, Well, Ron did, but it was because the lecher wanted them to join him for what he called "a night they would never forget." Judging by the slur in his words and limp in his walk, he most definitely would've been too inebriated to recall any sort of rendezvous that may have occurred. Luna thought it was hilarious and played it up, touching Pansy's thighs in front of him and rubbing her body against her whenever they were on the dance floor; her beautiful loon had had far too much of the ambrosia wine, and Pansy was not complaining. For the first time, Pansy felt like the world would be ok again. She could see Draco had also been invited with his wife, Astoria, a former Slytherin and the younger and smarter of the Greengrass sisters. Blaise Zabini was there with his very pregnant wife, Ginny, her red hair elegantly pulled up and pinned on the top of her head with a golden lion clip, the same hairstyle the other bridesmaids had been sporting. So many happy couples' faces, and for once, hers was one of them. Luna was magnificently all hers. Her free spirit and forgiving nature had all but pulled Pansy from her dark obscurity and thrust her back into the world with a new outlook and a fabulous wardrobe. The raise she had received was significant, and now she was able to afford the finer things she had so desperately missed from her being filthy rich days; like more than one pair of shoes, and being able to afford her beauty serums. She couldn't help but think it was fate, and Pansy wished she would've seen it sooner, seen Luna sooner. Maybe if Pansy had been honest with herself during Hogwarts instead of pretending to be the perfect pureblood, only interested in money and marrying a pureblood prince to pop out a few kids, she would've seen the extraordinary person she was currently trying to convince of a quickie in the darkened corner of the reception hall.

"No one will see," Pansy murmured against the shell of Luna's ear. "We can put up a cloaking spell just in case. I need to taste a lot more than that gorgeous mouth of yours. You've been teasing me all night." Pansy let her fingers slide across Luna's shoulders and brought them down her arms until she was covering Luna's hands with hers and began planting kisses along her neck. "Playing it up for the weasel and now I'm exceedingly aroused and need you to assist me over there in that beautifully quiet and very shadowy corner by the chocolate bar."

A pretty blush took over Luna, and the redding witch nodded her head and took Pansy by the hand. "Somewhere a little more private though," Luna suggested, leading her toward a terrace opposite the dancefloor instead of the corner Pansy had pointed out. They pushed through the thick lace curtains that were covering its entrance and then shut the door behind them, muffling the sound of music and party chatter.

The cold night's air was a welcome reprieve from the stuffiness of the ballroom, and Pansy was amazed something as trivial as fresh air could feel so good. Luna had turned to face her and tilted her head up so Pansy could feel her soft breath on her cheek and spoke gently.

"You're beautiful you know, from the crown of your head to the tips of your toes, no one could ever compare to you."

Pansy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Luna's lips before allowing herself to unleash the passion she had been trying to squelch all evening. She nibbled on Luna's lower lip before sweeping her tongue into the warmth of her perfect mouth; always chocolate and oranges. How is that even possible? Kissing her was the single most important thing Pansy would ever do in her lifetime, of this she was sure. Nothing had ever made her feel so alive, like nothing in this life or the next would ever compare to what it felt like to taste Luna Lovegood as she had, as she was right now.

"I should've worshiped you sooner." Pansy murmured as she dipped her head to Luna's neck, trailing hot kisses down her collarbone, smiling into Luna's skin when the witch would softly moan as Pansy hit every one of her sweet spots. She walked Luna backward until her back hit the balcony overlooking a beautiful rose garden, and slowly began to remove the bright orange dress that the slender witch was wearing. Pansy had been planning on seducing the damn thing off her girlfriend all night; it had clung to all the right places. The purple flowers that adorned it around the bust area made Luna look even more enticing, the tops of her milky breasts had been perfectly pushed up, and Pansy was now taking advantage of them being finally set free. She grabbed them both in her hands and groaned at how warm they were, flicking her tongue over each pebbled nibble before suckling one in her mouth.

Their interlude was caught off prematurely by a giggling Draco and Astoria Malfoy, who were stumbling through the terrace door, already ripping at each other's clothing. They paid no mind to the fact there was already a couple out there in the midst of some naughty public randiness of their own.

"Ahem," Pansy tried loudly. Luna had already pulled her dress back up and was turning beet red. The intruding couple seemed to be lost in their own bubble though and didn't react, as Astoria had whipped out Dracos rather impressive erection and was on her knees eagerly bobbing her head.

"Oh my,"Luna whispered. Her blush was gone, and she was now craning her head around Pansy to get a good look at Draco and Astoria as he lifted his wife from her knees and shoved her back onto a table beside them.

"We should leav-… oh my," Pansy started.

Draco had his head buried between Astoria's legs; the sight of Astoria moaning and writhing on the table was sending Pansy's already heightened state of arousal into overdrive. She turned to Luna and practically growled, "You and me, our place, now!" Pansy didn't care that the apparition would probably be incredibly loud and most likely, finally draw attention to the shagging couple that there were other occupants on the terrace. She grabbed hold of Luna and brought her tight to her chest; her wand gripped in one hand and a handful of Luna's hair in the other. She had her lips to her throat by the time the familiar tug of the spell pulled them through space and deposited them at the front of their building. Pansy led her quickly to their flat and spent the remainder of the evening showing Luna what it was like to be devotedly worshipped.

Xxx

A few months passed, and their bubble of happiness seemed to be impenetrable; sure, there were times when Luna's carefree outlook wore on Pansy's Slytherin sensibility, and yes Luna was a tad eccentric. Like a moth to the flame, Pansy was drawn to the wild witch regardless. She enjoyed seeing the way the discovery of a new creature made Luna's entire body glow with happiness. She loved the way they were never bored; there was always a new adventure to be had, and often Pansy found herself just staring at the way the light would illuminate every one of the tiny freckles on Luna's pale skin. Life was content, and Pansy was honestly the happiest she had ever been. She had hoped she was able to hold on to that feeling forever, but life had never been particularly kind to Pansy, some of it was the karmic backlash, and she accepted this with grace. However, she hadn't been prepared for her father's early release from Azkaban, and his intentions once settled into a new life outside the walls of the prison. It seemed they weren't nearly as destitute as Pansy and her pitiable mother had been led to believe; her father had managed to spirit away most of their fortune before the Ministry ordered their assets seized. Pansy thought it best to ease him into the idea of Luna, with his release he was now head of the family again; while some things had gotten better since the War, the antiquated pureblood laws remained, and her father had just re-inherited his rights to control her life once more.

Over the next year, she casually brought Luna as her plus one to almost every party, tea, and social gathering her father had forced Pansy to attend; he seemed nonplussed, never making mention of their subtle touches or hand-holding when he passed by them. She had thought after a year of this he would've caught on to the fact his daughter was madly in love with Luna; she was wrong.

Xxx

Pansy glared at the reflection staring back from the towering, ornate mirror atop her vanity, groaning at the darkening skin beneath her left eye and freshly swollen lips. Her father had not taken the news well. Pansy wasn't so naive as to think he would handle the announcement of her impending marriage with any sense of love or acceptance; she had, however, never accounted for her father's propensity for being so cruel and heartless.

"I hate him," she seethed, reaching for her wand to glamour away the repercussions of that afternoon's tea and erase the evidence of her father's handiwork.

"Do not hate those who cannot fathom the brilliance of true love. Pity them, for the darkness of hate is a hollow place no one should reside in." Luna's gentle voice answered. The slim witch moved behind Pansy, placing her small hands on her shoulders before touching soft lips to the bottom of Pansy's ear.

She eagerly leaned into Luna's embrace, savoring the comfort of her lover's arms as they encircled her. This afternoon, she had marched into her father's home with such confidence and told him she was marrying Luna, and now she was questioning everything. She didn't want to endanger Luna or any of the friends her father had threatened with unneeded violence when informed of his daughters' intentions. The elder Parkinson was not one to be trifled with, after all, he had managed to appeal the charges that were levied against him during the war. He endured and profited from the societal execution that followed, and once again was a well-respected member of the Wizengamot. Even this incident would do no good to report. Save for Harry and Draco, her father owned the Auror department; any evidence would be "misplaced" and it would only infuriate her father more, which tore at Pansy's Slytherin integrity the most. He was going to get away with it as per usual. He was now demanding that Pansy adhere to a betrothal contract and she was to have no choice in whom her intended was to be.

"I simply can't help it," Pansy gritted out, turning around in her chair and forcing Luna to release her. "We can't all be as forgiving as you are Luna, Merlin knows I tried."

Luna leaned forward in response, her long lustrous hair grazing Pansy's exposed thighs, and brushed her lips across Pansy's forehead. "I am not quite as forgiving as you would think. He hurt you-has hurt others," Luna took a breath before continuing. "I know he is not a good man, I've never alluded to the notion that I thought he shouldn't have to answer for his misdeeds."

Pansy snaked her arms around Luna and pulled her in as tight as possible, burying her face into the smooth silk of Luna's robes, breathing in her heavenly scent as deeply as possible. The familiar traces of jasmine and honey always had a way of grounding her, bringing her back down to earth after a meltdown. Pansy reluctantly let go of her to head toward their wardrobe; she couldn't prolong the arduous task of deciding upon an outfit for their engagement party that evening any longer. She was knee deep in robes, and fancy dresses when she heard Luna's voice behind her.

"However, I do not think it wise to dwell on such matters, to let the hatred fester and strip away my light. That would make me more like those who have wronged me, and I refuse to lose myself to the madness."

Luna's quiet words struck deep, why should she give her father the satisfaction of getting his way yet again. He wanted to break Pansy's spirit, throw her down into the mud, and shame her into obedience. Well, Pansy Parkinson was having none of that nonsense any longer, she would love who she wanted and marry whomever she damn well pleased.

"You're right as always love. I don't know what I would do without your sage words to bring me out of my murderous rage each time," Pansy revealed.

"I would think, most assuredly, you would be residing in Azkaban after last month's Quidditch debacle." Luna laughed while deciding upon a dark coral dress covered in sparkly cerulean swirls as her attire for the evening's gathering. Pansy gagged at the memory of a naked Ronald Weasley and Cho Chang pawing each other in the showers; they were supposed to be fetching refreshments for their ragtag group of friends who gathered at Hogwarts once a month for a friendly (not so friendly) pick up game.

"I mean, how hard is it to not bloody shag each other while the rest of us are dying of thirst!? The Weasel King was the one who suggested we surrender our wands during the game!? Otherwise, I would've just conjured the bloody-" Luna pressed her mouth to hers to silence the oncoming rant, and Pansy instantly relaxed. The taste of Luna's orange blossom gloss was by far the most intoxicating flavor she had donned yet.

"We have about an hour before we need to be at the Leaky..." Pansy suggestively waggled her eyebrows and began running her hands down Luna's legs. She reached her ankles and pushed her hands under the edge of Luna's robes, slowly inching her way up the smoothness of her witch's shapely legs. Lunas answering groan when Pansy's hands finally made their way to her thighs, was all she needed for confirmation. She shoved Luna's knickers down her legs and eagerly dipped her head between them.

They were only twenty minutes late.

Xxx

Five years had passed since The Great War; everyone had finally healed, including Pansy Parkinson. Two months after her and Luna's engagement party, her father had mysteriously caught an incurable case of Dragon Pox, passing beyond the veil six months later. No one could ever narrow down the origin of infection but most didn't particularly care, though Pansy had her suspicions as to whom liberated her from her father's control. Luna had briefly been at the top of her list, but Pansy soon abandoned that line of thought; her generous witch didn't have the darkness in her for something so heinous. She strongly suspected that the wizard her father had been attempting to force her to marry via an unbreakable marital contract, had been the one to arrange it. The wizard was an older gentleman, a wealthy business associate of Mr. Parkinson, and already in love with a Muggle. He disappeared shortly after her father's last breath left his body and hadn't been heard from or seen since. Pansy didn't spend long dwelling on the particulars; she simply just didn't care. He was gone, she inherited everything and had married the love of her life Luna Lovegood almost two years ago. Life was finally perfect, and the wizarding world no longer looked down their noses at her. Her best friend was Hermione Potter nee Granger. Pansy still doesn't know how the Gryffindor chit had wormed her way into her life and transplanted herself into every aspect, but she wasn't complaining about it. It came with loads of perks to be the Junior Minister's right-hand woman, and one of those perks was being able to portkey anywhere in the world with little explanation as to why. Today she was taking Luna to the Amazon Rainforest so she could try and collect some new specimens for a promising, but entirely unsanctioned, cure to Lycanthropy. Tomorrow it would be off to the Bahamas to collect sand sprites for some kind of potion involving the Hippogriffs declining breeding capabilities. The next day... well Pansy wasn't sure what adventure they would be setting off for that day, but she was unquestionably excited about whatever it was. As long as Luna was by her side she would forever be looking forward to the next day; a stark contrast to where she had been before Luna's light pulled her from the shadows she had been resigned to live in.

Pansy could pinpoint precisely, with an unwavering degree of certainty, the exact moment in time when she knew she was completely and utterly in Love. It didn't take years of combing over every memory and diminutive detail of her life to figure it out. It all began with a gorgeous swirling looney Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood and everything in her life had only gotten better since.

Xxx

I was born sick

But I love it

Command me to be well

Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.

AN: This was written for the fairest of the rare sing me a rare bside comp, Major Love and Gratitude to my lovely Beta ElleMartin!


End file.
